Wish You Were Here
by RitaOTH-HomeandAwayFan
Summary: Dan and Leah story please Review and tell me what you think.


**Wish You Were Here **

**They kissed goodbye at the terminal gate  
She said, "You're gonna be late if you don't go"  
He held her tight, said, "I'll be alright  
I'll call you tonight to let you know"**

Dan was just leaving for Miami for a week to get there place ready for the move.

"I'll ring you when I get there" Dan said.

"Ok I really wish I was coming with you" Leah said.

"I wish you were too, I'll be home next week I love you" Dan said.

"I love you too" Leah said and kissed him goodbye.

When Dan got to Miami it was beautiful he thought Leah would love this place. Then he went to the hotel and put his stuff away. After he was settled he rang Leah.

"Hey baby" Dan said.

"Dan how is it" Leah asked.

"Baby it's beautiful you're gonna love it here" Dan said.

"I wish I was there with you now" Leah said.

"Me too baby I miss you" Dan said.

"I miss you too" Leah said.

"I've got to go now I'm really tired I couldn't sleep without hearing your voice" Dan said.

"I love you too, night baby" Leah said.

**He bought a postcard, on the front it just said Heaven  
With a picture of the ocean and the beach  
And the simple words he wrote her  
Said he loved her and then told her  
How he'd hold her if his arms would reach.**

After being in Miami a few days he went to get their new house ready for them to move into. When everything was ready he took a walk on the beach and he bumped into Tasha and Robbie.

"Dan what are you doing here" Tasha asked.

"Leah and I are moving here, I got a new job" Dan said.

"Congratulations when are you moving" Tasha asked.

"In a few weeks I came over to see how the house is doing" Dan said.

"Well here's our addressee, when you come over to live here you'll have to drop by sometime" Tasha said.

"We'll love too" Dan said.

"Say hi to Leah and everyone back home for me" Tasha asked.

"Will do bye Tasha" Dan said.

"Dan when you come back over we'll have to go out and have a drink sometime" Robbie said.

"I'd like that bye Robbie" Dan said.

"Later Dan" Robbie said.

Then Dan started walking back to the hotel when he noticed this shop selling postcards so he bought one and wrote Leah a postcard.

Hi Leah this place is amazing but not as amazing as you I really miss you if I could hold you in my arms I would. I really wish you were here with me. I just bumped into Tasha and Robbie and they say hi. Leah I'll be home soon I love you Dan XXX.

**Wish you were here, wish you could see this place  
Wish you were near, I wish I could touch your face  
The weather's nice, it's paradise  
It's summertime all year and there's some folks we know  
They say, "Hello, I miss you so, wish you were here" **

On the day he was going back he couldn't wait to see her again. Then he rang her.

"Hi baby I leave soon I'll be home tomorrow night" Dan said.

"Ok baby I can't wait to see you" Leah said.

"Me too I love you" Dan said.

"I love you too" Leah said.

**She got a call that night but it wasn't from him  
It didn't sink in right away, ma'am the plane went down  
Our crews have searched the ground  
No survivors found she heard him say**

Leah was getting ready for Dan to come home when the phone rang.

"Hello" Leah answered happily knowing Dan was coming home.

"Hello mam is this Mrs Hunter" the man asked.

"It is" Leah said wondering who it was.

"Mam this is detective Michaels from the Miami Police Department, I'm really sorry to have to tell you this but you husband Dan's plane crashed just as it left Miami airport" detective Michaels said.

"No" Leah yelled dropping the phone"

Then Rachel rushed in hearing Leah screaming.

"Leah what's wrong" Rachel asked sitting next to Leah on the floor.

"Its, its Dan" Leah managed to say crying even more.

"What's happened to Dan" Rachel asked.

"His plane crashed" Leah said.

"Is he ok" Rachel asked.

"I don't know" Leah said and picked up the phone again "detective Michaels are you still there" Leah asked.

"Yes mam" detective Michaels said.

"Is he ok" Leah asked.

"I'm really sorry mam no survivors were found" detective Michaels said.

"This can't be happening" Leah said dropping the phone again.

"Leah is he ok" Rachel asked.

"No survivors found, how am I gonna live with out him" Leah said.

"Leah I'm so sorry" Rachel said.

"Rachel I need to be on my own" Leah said.

"Ok I'll be over tomorrow" Rachel said.

Then Leah went to lie down all she could think about was Dan.

"Why did this happen, why my Dan" Leah yelled.

Then she finally fell asleep dreaming of Dan and there life together.

**But somehow she got a postcard in the mail  
That just said Heaven with a picture of the ocean and the beach  
And the simple words he wrote her  
Said he loves and they told her  
How he'd love her if his arms would reach **

In the morning Leah went to get a glass of water and she noticed the post had been and she saw a postcard on the front that just said heaven. She knew it was form Dan she started to read it and cried even more.

A few days later Leah organised a goodbye service for Dan. After she went home and lay in their bed reading the postcard again. **  
**

**Wish you were here, wish you could see this place  
Wish you were near, I wish I could touch your face  
The weather's nice, it's paradise  
It's summertime all year and there's some folks we know  
They say, "Hello, I miss you so, wish you were here" **

Months later she was slowly getting back to normal and going on about things coz she knew that's what Dan would want her to do. She still read his postcard every night so she could be close to him. **  
**

The End please review and tell me what you think.

Song Wish You Were Here by Mark Wills


End file.
